


Alive

by FionaGlenanneWesten



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Hot Spot - Freeform, Lemon, Missing Scene, PWP, S02E11, S02E11: Hotspot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/FionaGlenanneWesten
Summary: I couldn't believe there wasn't a fic for this episode already.Fill in for after the Fade to Black in Hot Spot.Basically a PWP for everyone's favourite burned spy and IRA operative.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael wasted no time, stepping into my space. There was an incredible amount of emotion in his gunmetal blue eyes. With the way I was sitting, he was already between my knees as he stood before me.

I looked up at Michael.

"Michael, you didn't think that..." I trailed off as his palm came up to my face and his fingers curled softly around my ears through my hair. My stomach started pinching and a warm ache spread throughout my core as Michael touched me. 

I knew this little dance all too well as Michael's hands travelled down my neck and rested at my collarbones, his palms hovering over my breasts. He rested his forehead tentatively against mine. Almost like he was afraid I was an illusion that he would break if he moved to abruptly. He pulled back just slightly to look me in my eyes before moving in to kiss me.

His lips ghosted over mine, clearly afraid I would refuse him. He needn’t have worried, though as I returned his kiss without hesitation. Michael pulled back softly before moving in to kiss me more resolutely, his tongue probing the inside of my mouth and his arms wrapping around my shoulders.

I could feel the relief in his movements as he pulled me closer. He moved closer in between my legs and I hooked my legs around his, my calf gently encircling his thigh, encouraging him as he moved in closer against me. 

My hands moved to Michael’s shoulders as he kissed me, pulling me closer and closer to him. He thrust softly at the exposed flesh between my legs I had presented to him as he deepened the kiss. I felt him stiffen through his jeans as he ground against me.

Michael lay soft, open mouthed kisses all down my neck stopping at my collar bone, which he kissed his way all the way across before pausing when he reached the middle, pressing a soft kiss to the notch in the centre. He looked up and met my eyes before gently resting his forehead against mine again.

"It's okay, Michael, I'm here," I said, bringing my hand up to his shoulder and resting it there gently.

I reached up to the back of his head and stroked my fingers through his wet hair. Michael rested his head against mine for a moment, his hands lingering at my collarbone, before moving his hands under my arms and lifting me up and carrying me towards the bed.

I gasped in surprise before realising what was happening and wrapping my legs firmly around Michael’s waist and smiling. 

Michael lay me gently on the bed and climbed onto the bed between my knees, kissing his way up my body, his weight on his elbows, placed carefully on either side of me, laying soft kisses to my left thigh from my knee to my hip, stopping briefly to place a kiss on the crest of my left hip before laying trail of feather lights kisses up the left side of my rib cage, the side of my breast, and up the hollow of my shoulder before turning his head to face me.

Michael smiled down at me before returning his attention to my mouth, kissing me and wrapping his arms around my neck, shifting all his weight onto the arm under my neck and wrapping his other arm around my rib cage. 

Michael kissed me slowly, softly. I could tell with every moment he was appreciating me, that I was still there awake, real, alive, and whole.

I felt myself grow wetter as Michael kissed me, the bulge in his jeans grinding softly against the most sensitive spot between my legs. 

After a few minutes, Michael reached down to slowly grasp the hem of my shirt. He looked me in the eyes to ask permission. When I met his gaze and nodded slightly, he firmly pulled the shirt up and over my head. I raised my arms up so Michael could finish removing it and Michael resettled himself over me before I reached down and grasped the soaked grey hem of Michael's T-shirt, now warm from the heat of our bodies.

I pulled the shirt up over Michael’s head and he settled down back on me, his damp, bare chest pressing flush against mine. We both gasped from the newly realised skin contact, kissing desperately at each other. I tightened my thighs around Michael’s waist, sealing our bodies together as tight as I could. 

A few minutes later, after the desperate need for contact had died down a bit, Michael reached down to my waist and started to gently work at the button and fly of my jeans, undoing them and pulling them and my underwear down in one sure movement. I reached for Michael and did the same to his jeans and boxers, pulling them down his hips before he kicked them the rest of the way off, leaving them discarded on the floor. 

We lay there gasping for a moment, bare chest to bare chest before Michael reached around for the one article of clothing keeping us from lying naked before each other and unhooked my bra, gently removing it before tossing it aside to the ground behind him to join the rest of our clothes on the floor. 

I reached up and wrapped my arms around Michael’s shoulders, pressing my breasts against Michael’s bare chest and tightening my legs around his waist. 

Michael broke our kiss to place soft, open mouthed kisses to the newly exposed skin at the top of my breasts, squeezing the base of them. I sighed softly at the felling of Michael’s rough hands on my breasts. I felt Michael's erection, hard against my thigh as his gunmetal blue eyes met my own, confirming that this was still what I wanted before he did what he was about to do.

I nodded at Michael once, giving him permission and he moved into position. I felt his erection brush against me several times as I met Michael’s gunmetal blue eyes with my own one more time. 

Michael thrust into me deeply, filling completely in one sure stroke, holding me gently with one hand on my ribs and one resting gently on my shoulder...

 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael drew his hips back. I keenly felt the sweet friction of him drawing out of me and reentering me gently as my body resisted releasing him. 

He drew out of me and reentered me gently and deliberately two more times before his pace quickened and his rhythm got sloppy. 

He put a hand on my cheek and leaned down to kiss me, his hips working in a thrashing rhythm as he kissed me. The rhythm of his kisses oddly out of sync with the pounding of Michael’s hips. 

Michael sucked my upper lip hard, flicking the underside of it with his tongue, catching it and pulling on it just slightly with his teeth before releasing it. This movement spurred on three more sloppy, desperate thrusts from Michael’s hips. 

I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply, unable to focus on anything but the sudden onslaught of thrusts and the pleasure brought on by them from Michael. 

Michael could be a distractingly good lover when he wanted to be, but I could tell more than that was happening here. Michael was afraid. He’d really been afraid he’d lost me and now everything about his love making was desperate. Desperate to show love and affection for me with every stroke. Desperate to not take my being here for granted. Desperate to appreciate that I was here with him, alive and whole.

Michael moved in and out of me in two torturously slow, tender slides to let me recover, quickly increasing his pace after that. 

Michael continued kissing me in ways that made him stiffen a little more inside me and spurred on new little volleys of thrusts. 

Four punctuated, deep, deliberate thrusts, followed by two long, smooth ones, then two swirls, deeply buried inside me, then more jerky, shallow, punctuated thrusts, pubic bone rubbing against my clit with each one. 

Michael was panting and covered in a slick sweat. He did a single swirl, deep inside me, his pubic bone grinding against my clit and made a small moan in his throat. 

I felt my core flood with that sound. Michael felt it too, I could tell by the lustful look in his eyes as he redoubled his efforts, plunging into me deeply. 

He barely pulled out and thrust back in three times, using just his right hip, screwing into me as deep as he could. 

Michael paused, panting and pulled back just slightly to look me in the face, brushing sweat soaked strands of hair off my forehead. 

He leaned in to kiss me again, hips jackrabbiting in and out of me. I could feel this was the long, desperate buildup to the end as all forethought and variety was gone from the thrusts and Michael just plowed in and out of me with long, sloppy thrusts, every nerve in my body sung with raw pleasure as Michael sawed in and out of me. 

The muscles in my abdomen were already tensing to spasm. Michael continued kissing me, he sucked my entire bottom lip into my mouth and I felt him spasm. At that feeling, my walls locked up and I fluttered around him, spurring his orgasm on further. He thrust into me three more jerky times, pumping cum into me at the base of every stroke, each spurt driving my orgasm along further. He kissed me passionately, but gently, focusing more attention on the kissing than he had before. 

Michael continued to move in and out of me gently while he kissed me. I fluttered around him while he continued to pump tiny spirits of cum into me until all but the very last little shivers had died down and we lay still in each other’s arms, still periodically halfheartedly thrusting our hips into each other. 

I could tell Michael didn’t want it get off me. But when it had been nearly 10 minutes since either of us had had even the slightest spasm and Michael’s arms had started to tremble from the exertion holding his weight up off of my chest, Michael reluctantly rolled over and looked up at me and offered an uncertain arm for me to come cuddle with him. 

I instantly rolled over to Michael’s arms and tucked myself under Michael’s arm, wrapping both my thighs around Michael’s so I could grind my clit against his thigh and nestling my cheek into Michaels muscled peck. 

Michael ghosted his fingers across the square of my shoulders as we both drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
